<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Выпускной by JJeyWill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113517">Выпускной</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill'>JJeyWill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тендо запрокинул лицо навстречу солнцу и закрыл глаза. Воздух пах весной и началом новой жизни.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Выпускной</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Порыв ветра обдал Тендо прохладой — немного слишком острой, чтобы быть комфортной, — но Тендо даже не пошевелился. С крыши заполнившие двор ученики казались маленькими и смешными: этакие игрушечные человечки. Они толпились группками, переходили туда-сюда, создавая видимость броуновского движения. Вверх взлетали их пронзительные голоса и смех.</p><p>Выпускной.</p><p>Тендо и сам должен был быть там внизу: перекрикиваться со знакомыми, хлопать по спинам, фотографироваться на память, участвовать в общем водовороте повышенного по случаю последнего совместного мероприятия дружелюбия. Но рот ещё с самого утра был заполнен горьковато-сладкой тоской. Она мешала говорить, мешала смеяться свободно. И потому Тендо ушёл на крышу, где никто не помешает им с тоской насладиться последним днём школьной жизни. Тендо нравилась эта жизнь, она была по-своему отличной, и он знал, что больше такого не будет. Возможно, будет что-то другое, тоже вполне неплохое, но вот этого, с этими же людьми вокруг — нет, не будет. </p><p>Тендо запрокинул лицо навстречу солнцу и закрыл глаза. Воздух пах весной и началом новой жизни. Тендо любил всё новое, однако иногда расставаться со старым вовсе не хотелось. Как сейчас, например. </p><p>За спиной послышались знакомые шаги, но оборачиваться Тендо не стал, только улыбнулся. Шаги резко ускорились, а затем плечо крепко ухватила широкая рука. </p><p>— Тендо! </p><p>Ах да. </p><p>— Не бойся, Вакатоши, я не собираюсь прыгать с крыши в свой выпускной. Мне, конечно, грустно, но не настолько. </p><p>— Зачем ты тогда вылез за ограждение? Это опасно. </p><p>Ну вот, напугал Вакатоши — плохой Тендо, плохой! </p><p>— Да так, немного символизма, немного неподчинения правилам, — Тендо наконец повернул голову и взглянул обеспокоенному Вакатоши в лицо. — Не бойся, я уже лезу обратно.</p><p>Но, видимо, Вакатоши до конца ему не поверил или же просто беспокоился слишком сильно (что было довольно мило), потому что не отпускал Тендо до тех пор, пока тот не оказался в безопасности на ровной поверхности и на расстоянии от края. Вид Вакатоши имел нехарактерно растрёпанный, пиджак его был распахнут по причине полного отсутствия на нём пуговиц. </p><p>— Ай-яй-яй, Вакатоши! Мог бы оставить для меня хоть одну, — с наигранной укоризной протянул Тендо. Он поднял руку и огладил лацкан его пиджака. — Хотя приятно видеть, как тебя заслуженно любят, конечно.</p><p>Вакатоши поймал его руку и некоторое время просто держал в своих ладонях, чуть нахмурившись. </p><p>— Я не думал, что тебе нужно физическое доказательство… — не договорив, он нахмурился сильнее.</p><p>Тендо улыбнулся, потянулся вперёд и легко коснулся его губ своими.</p><p>— Да нет, не нужно. Но это было бы символично, согласись?</p><p>Лицо Вакатоши расслабилось и даже обрело очаровательный оттенок растерянности. </p><p>— Прости. Я не подумал, что тебе захочется. </p><p>— Да ради всего святого, Вакатоши! — Тендо рассмеялся, шагнул ближе и обнял его, пристраиваясь нос к носу. Зеленовато-карие глаза Вакатоши ловили солнечные лучи, и это было невероятно красиво. — К чёрту эти пуговицы. Мне хватит просто тебя.</p><p>Вакатоши смотрел на Тендо сосредоточенно, словно на загадку, которую нужно решить. Такой его взгляд обычно пускал по коже Тендо мурашки предвкушения: иногда Вакатоши додумывался до совершенно неожиданных вещей.</p><p>Вакатоши моргнул. Затем сказал: </p><p>— Думаю, ребята ещё не ушли. </p><p>— Ммм? — Тендо вздёрнул брови. </p><p>— Мы могли бы сыграть на прощание. Три на три? Потом наверняка будет трудно собраться. </p><p>У Тендо перехватило дыхание. </p><p>— Я тебя обожаю! — выдохнул он и запечатал рот Вакатоши жарким поцелуем.</p><p>Вакатоши тоже стиснул его в объятиях и ответил, и на какое-то время всё остальное отошло на задний план. </p><p>— А давай! — произнёс Тендо, когда они смогли оторваться друг от друга. — Действительно, ты же у нас без пяти минут про, тебя потом с тренировок и выездов будет не выцепить вообще, да и у остальных должны быть какие-то планы. Так что пошли их ловить, пока можем!</p><p>Тендо повёл плечами и энергичной походкой направился к выходу с крыши.<br/>
— Я буду возвращаться, — сказал Вакатоши ему в спину, идя следом. — К тебе. Всегда.</p><p>Тендо сбился с шага. Горло на мгновение перехватило и пришлось сглотнуть. Вакатоши, чистая душа, небось даже не ведал, что творил с Тендо своими словами. И не только словами, конечно. </p><p>— Ну куда же ты от меня денешься, — ласково сказал Тендо, оборачиваясь через плечо. — Я стану обалденным спортивным комментатором и всем-всем расскажу, какой ты чудо-мальчик, — он широко улыбнулся. — Вот увидишь, ты ещё устанешь отбиваться от моих интервью. </p><p>— Я буду ждать, — сказал Вакатоши, и губы его тоже тронула улыбка. — Пойдём сыграем?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>